Love prison
by Amaya Hime
Summary: I feel like I'm jailed, I can't take it anymore. I'm a human and I need to be loved and I need someone to care about me. It's better to choose the one that loves you on choosing the one you love. The one you love will not care about you and will simply hurt you but the one that loves you will make you the most happy person in this planet. Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired water mage sighed as she took off the hat of hers that she was wearing from her head. "This is getting out of my hand" she was sitting down on her big room reading a letter that she had just received. Juvia looked around her to find Gray everywhere around her. The bed cover, the closet and even there were toys. She frowned at seeing them. She didn't know what was really wrong with her? She was acting weird around Gray. That's right that she still has the feelings of love but she was already tired of the chasing and the stalking game. She finally decided to give up on the stalking and stays away from him. That would make the both of them better than before. She looked down at the ground grabbing the letter that she held awhile ago and started to read it again.

Dear Juvia-chan,

"_I have been really attracted to you for awhile and you know so. I really need to know more. If you accept my request to go on a date.. that would make me better. I know that I received your answer months ago but, I think I need another chance._

_Answer me!_

_Hayato._

Hayato was one of the people that lived in the city that confessed to Juvia his love before around 4 or 5 months ago but she felt really bad to refuse his feelings because she always hated to hurt people even when they gave the chance to say yes or no. But, Hayato saw Gray and how he acted towards her. He was ignoring her and avoiding her in some times and even he is rude to her. So he started to realize how much that affected her and how it hurt her so much. Hayato decided to give himself a chance to ask her for the second time and hopes that she agrees. Juvia sighed looking at a toy that she had put beside the wall imagining Gray smile to her. She looked away rubbing her head. "That's true that I love Gray-sama but, Juvia can't live her life like that. Juvia is a girl and she needs to be cared by someone" and with, Juvia decided to give Hayato another chance and toss Gray's toys, covers and the closet away. The blue haired grabbed her hat heading out from her room to meet the rest of the fairy tail's members.

* * *

"Good morning, Mira-san" stated the water mage waving her hand to the white haired as she went to the bar and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, Juvia good morning" Mira answered back as she continued to do her work. Mira raised her head to see that the blue haired was chatting with Lisanna and totally was ignoring the black haired mage that sat in the table that was behind her. She felt strange thing going around. For the first time of her life Juvia came to the bar without stalking Gray. She said she would ignore it for now and think about it later and that would be better for now. Mira continued to clean the table's wood and greeting those who came.

The rest of the day was the same, Gray comes to talk to the people that Juvia is talking to, and she wasn't giving any reaction. Gray talks to her and she speaks with him like she is talking to anybody else. That made Mira go crazy and decide that she have to speak to her and know what was wrong with her.

"Ne, Juvia" Mira called while the blue haired was putting the chopstick inside her mouth eating the food that she was served. Juvia swallowed and stared at her. "What's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

Mira looked right and left making sure that no one was having their ears with them. She came down closing the distance between them making her confused. "I mean you and Gray, what did happen?"

"Nothing, really nothing" she answered as she grabbed the chopstick again as she began to eat.

"What do you mean by nothing? You are acting completely weird around him, did he do something?" she asked making the blue haired pause and stare at her food while the chopstick was touching her mouth.

"Juvia can't take it anymore" she finally said shocking the demon. "I simply hate to be ignored and avoided" she said putting down the chopstick. "I'm feeling that I'm jailed inside a circle I can't get out from"

"J-Juvia"

"I can't deny the fact that I love him" she looked at her closing her eyes and forcing a smile on her lips. "I love him so much but,.. I won't continue looking at him from far away. I need to be loved" she said as she looked down at the table while the bangs covered her eyes.

"J-Juvia, I-I believe that Gray feel the same but" she paused scanning the blue haired's face ".. he is a little shy" she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart. This was the first time to see the blue haired really down and say things that not shows her character.

"It's alright, I'm perfectly fine" she looked at her face. "I even.. decided to go in a date tomorrow" she said shocking the white haired more and more.

"Date?! With who?"

"Hayato" stated Juvia scratching her own nose. "I bet you know him, he confessed to me months ago but I refused and he asked me again in a message" she said then she stood up. "I will be heading off, thanks for the food" she said leaving the barmaid in a shock.

Juvia walked glancing at the ice mage who was sleeping while crossing his hands in some random table. As soon as Gray felt that the blue haired mage wasn't here anymore he opened his eyes.

"A date! You have got to be kidding"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Juvia twisted her body to look at the guests that came into her room. She smiled when she found that it was the redhead Erza and the blue haired little girl Wendy. "Erza-san, Wendy" she said while she was trying to put on the earring in her right ear.

"Hi"

"You didn't answer?"

"Ah, I have a date" she said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"A date? Gray asked you finally?" Erza smiled and crossed her arms looking at the blue haired mage from the back believing that the blue haired mage's finally became true.

"No" after a silence. "He is not a mage, his name is Hayato" she said looking at herself at the mirror. "Perfect" she smiled then twisted her body to face them "what do you think?"

"You are beautiful, Juvia-san" the little girl said looking at her bigger friend. Juvia grabbed her bag and patted the blue haired's head and giving them farewells to head out. Erza stayed in her place while she was crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.

"There's only two reasons for Juvia to do so, one that Juvia wants Gray jealous and the other one is that Juvia had given up"

.

.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

"You are gorgeous" smiled the dark blue haired man who was standing in front of the blue haired water mage. Hayato was a dark blue haired man, he had a little long hair that tied to the back with a small tie and some bangs. He was wearing small glasses that made him handsome. Juvia smiled and blushed pink as she looked at the ground.

"Thank you" she said while she was still looking down. They were out of the Magnolia restaurant that was one of the famous restaurants in Magnolia. Hayato moved his hand slowly in the air opening the door for the water mage to enter the place first.

After they sat down and ordered their food, Hayato kept staring at her like it was his first time to see her while she was staring out from the window. "I like those earrings on you" Hayato said catching the blue haired's attention after she was spacing out of the real world to her own world. She smiled again and amended herself in the chair.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's my first time to see you wearing them" he smiled to her as he rested his elbow on the table's hard wood.

"I..always wear them but I was always hiding them with my hair down" she said looking at the hard wood with a little depressed expression. Juvia felt her heart suddenly aches about talking about those earnings. He looked at her surprised and felt like he did something wrong. He raised his hand from the table and looked at her eyes.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

The blue haired ice mage shook her head and looked away with a forced smile on her lips. "No, you didn't" she said making his worry get worse. "It's just.." she paused as he became silent waiting for her to continue talking. "It was a memento from my.. mother" she said while looking down at the table trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about this" he apologized as he looked at her face making her shook her head and smile a soft smile to him.

"It's alright" she said. "It happened a long time ago"

After receiving the food they ordered, they started eating it and in the middle of eating Juvia paused staring down at her food. She caught the dark blue haired's attention making him asks what was wrong with her. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Ah, it's nothing it's just.. you are the first person to know about those earrings" she said making him blush a light pink.

"S-So that means I'm.. the first person to know such an important thing?!" Juvia nodded and then looked at her food to continue eating.

…

"Thank you, I had a lot of great time" smiled Hayato as he stood in front of the water mage while they were standing straightly in front of door of the girls' dorm. They finished their date and Hayato went with Juvia to reach her to her own house. Juvia seemed to be really happy, she thought that she didn't these kind of feelings a long time ago, thanks to someone. Anyway, she promised herself not to think about this because she decided to move on.

"I'm the one that should thank you" stated Juvia as she stayed in her place realizing that the dark blue haired man stepped a step to the front. He stayed silent staring at those dark blue eyes. He saw a deep sea that dwells in them. Juvia knew what was about to happen and she decided to clear her mind for the moment because she believed that kiss will make her better. The both closed their eyes and started to close the distance between them. But, before anything could happen..

"Juvia"

The both snapped their head towards the voice's direction looking at the person who just came. Both biting their lips in embracement. Juvia's eyes widened when she saw the mysterious person that was standing around four meters away from her. "I was waiting for you, Juvia" Juvia kept silent looking down at the ground trying to keep straight in what she was thinking of. Instead of leaving, Hayato glared at Gray. Gray looked at him back like they were challenging each other with just glaring.

"What? Do you want something?" asked Gray with a contempt look. Hayato stepped to the front making the blue haired stand behind him. Juvia looked with wide eyes at both of them not knowing what she should do to both of them.

"H-Hayato"

"I asked you what do you want?" Gray repeated again.

"I was bringing Juvia back to her house" answered the dark blue haired. "But, who are you to stand here?" Gray stared at him then to Juvia to find no reactions in her face.

"I'm her guild mates, one of her friends" Gray's answer made the water mage depressed and she didn't know why, but it seemed that the circle she was in she won't be ever out of it. "And, who are you to come here?" asked Gray with a glare.

Hayato didn't understand immediately, instead of that he backed a little to stand straightly in front of the blue haired Juvia. He looked at Gray with a teasing smile in his face, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She is my girlfriend" he said and the most surprised thing that Juvia didn't show any reaction. She looked at Gray with no feelings drew in her face like she was saying that accepted it.

"Oh, aren't you so fast to say something like that?"

"I think it's not your business" he said while looking at Juvia. "Come on, go your home" he told Juvia while looking at her and giving glances to the black haired mage who was about to erupt. Juvia looked at him then looked at Gray and then looked at the ground biting her lips.

"Ok-" before she could talk again she was stopped by the black haired mage.

"Juvia" he called making her snaps her head towards him. "I have something to tell you" Hayato narrowed his eyes while looking at the ice mage. He then looked at the water mage finding her nods her head. He moved away leaving the both that they called themselves FRIENDS.

"What do you want?" asked Juvia in a serious tone. Gray didn't answer instead of it he took steps to the front as he stood straightly in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" he asked yelling while she didn't show any reaction. Gray grabbed her arms with his both hands while looking at her face. "What are you doing, Juvia? Answer me!" he said again making her squeeze her eyes shut and bent her arms and raising them in front of her chest. Juvia threw his hands away and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Leave me alone!"

.

.

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going to leave you with that person!" Juvia glared at him with red eyes angry. She tried to control her anger and spell the good words that were special to this kind of situation.

"And?" she tried to provoke him ignoring the eyes of Hayato that were on her completely.

"And what?" Gray asked also trying to control his own anger. "I don't want to see you with him again!"Gray said knowing that Hayato was hearing their conversation but he simply ignored him because he really hated him. She let out a mocked laugh raising the limit of his anger.

"Gray is saying that!" she said smiling crossing her arms tightly around her chest and knew very well that she was lying to herself. "I don't want to hear this nonsense!" she released her arms moving her body to go to the man that was standing before her. Before she could take another step she found herself locked in a huge ice room and wasn't able to get free. She tried to break it but failed. She didn't actually believe what was happening to her. She asked herself why did the ice mage come now and say those things. he was complicated and she never understood him! Juvia moved her body to look at his face, she gritted her teeth. She was so angry that she could hit him.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" she asked yelling at him curling her hands in tight fists. She felt that she is gonna explore. Gray stayed silent looking at her. He was burying his hands down in his pocket and acting really calmly and cold and this behavior will really let anyone hit him so hard! "Gray!"

"Do you hate me now?" the black haired ice mage surprised the blue haired water mage with his question. Juvia took a step to the back not knowing what she should say. She gulped to clear her throat so she could spell words. Juvia looked at Gray trying to control her feelings.

"Is answering will let me get of this place?" Gray stayed silent he didn't answer immediately. He looked at her face and started to scan it to see and understand her feelings right now. And instead of answering, he took steps to the front still looking at her face.

"I know.. you are mad" he finally said looking at her eyes. "And I know very well that madness might let you kill me" he stepped in front of her and grabbing her hands. "But, I'm not letting you kill me" she backed when she felt him closer and kept telling herself to force her feelings not to move even a little bit. "You are scared of me?"

Juvia kept taking steps to the back until she hit the cold ice. Instead of staying in his place he followed her step by step. "Stop it Gray!" she ordered him swinging her arm in the air while putting the other behind her back resting it on the cold wall.

"Did you do that to make me jealous?" he asked and her eyes went wide. She didn't know it. She never thought of something like that. She never that something like that might work. She held her hands to her chest looking at her past Gray-sama.

"I-I neve-" but before she could complete her sentence she was stopped again by him. Gray lowered his head down and held his forehead looking down at the ground laughing a little and that surprised her.

"You succeed in making me jealous Juvia" Juvia's heart beats and she wasn't able to do a thing. She is falling again and she is not able to protect herself. Someone somewhere should come and protect her. "I wasn't able to believe it when I heard that you are going to become someone's else" he closed the distance between them. Now, he was standing straightly in front of her. The blue haired tried to look away from his gaze at her but she wasn't able to do so.

"I was about to be crazy" Gray started to play with her hair that was falling over her shoulder rolling it over and over again. "I said to myself" he looked into her eyes "how can she go date another person" Juvia felt her blush darkened and she was so hot even though she was surrounded by ice. "How can she be another person's girlfriend?" he looked deep in her eyes. The water mage realized that the ice mage raised his arm and wrapped them around her shoulder. She was shocked but she felt stinging in her pride. She felt really sad even though the dream she always wished for to come true finally happened. Juvia felt tears gather in her eyes and her arms move automatically to stop what happens to her. Gray was suddenly pushed away from the blue haired girl and was shocked of her sudden reaction.

"Juvia..?" he calmly said when he saw her tears.

"Juvia have had enough!" she yelled at him while crying really hard. He was shocked and worried in the same time. Even though he saw her crying many times before but it was the first time to feel these kind of feelings. She was so close and pained.

"Juvia can't take anymore, I can't take your selfishness anymore"


End file.
